Today's mobile platforms (e.g., a phone, tablet, or wearable device) are complicated systems containing many elements, both hardware and software. One such element is a storage system (either embedded or removable) that is used for data storage and retrieval. The typical design process of storage systems for these platforms typically considers only inner measurements of the storage chip to be relevant, with little regard for the user experience (UX) at the end of a long chain of potential bottlenecks that may or may not be related to the storage performance. User experience is affected strongly, for example, by time lags that are seen on the mobile device's graphical user interface (GUI) as black regions before they are filled with content. In the past, the user experience measurements on mobile platforms were conducted manually, with a person observing a test scenario displayed on the mobile device's graphical user interface to determine if there was a visible lag.